


Полезная наука

by Klea_Strix



Category: Wingmen - Ensan Case
Genre: F/M, Pre-Canon, Sexual Humor, Voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 21:25:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4237200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klea_Strix/pseuds/Klea_Strix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О том, как Фрэд научился трюку с вишенкой</p>
            </blockquote>





	Полезная наука

**Author's Note:**

> Бармен Стэнли, "Золотой змей" и трюк с вишенкой, которым владеет Фред — это канон, остальное — фантазия автора.

— Эй, Стэнли, покажи фокус с вишенкой, — крикнул кто-то из зала. Фред посмотрел в ту сторону, но определить зачинщика не смог, так как воодушевлением пылали почти все посетители «Золотого змея».

— Ладно, парни, — спокойно ответил стоящий за стойкой светловолосый и зеленоглазый парень. — С меня — фокус, с вас — чаевые.

С этими словами он выставил на стол ведерко из-подо льда. Оно быстро прошло по рукам и вернулось наполненное смятыми бумажками, в основном по одному доллару.

— Ладно, так и быть, — вынес свой вердикт Стэнли, прикидывая на глаз объем своих еще незаработанных чаевых. — Только мне нужен ассистент. А лучше ассистентка.

Стэнли обвел глазами помещение бара и остановил своей взор на красивой блондинке, сидящей с подругой в окружении бравых молодцов в летной военной форме.

— Милая, не хочешь помочь мне? — поинтересовался он у красавицы.

— Девушка занята, — ответил за нее сидящий с ней рядом лейтенант. — Выбирай для своих салонных фокусов кого-то другого.

Со всех сторон поднялся шум, постоянные посетители были настроены решительно, они хотели шоу и прямо сейчас. Против такой толпы и уговоров типа «да что здесь такого» не рискнула выйти бы и боевая эскадрилья, а лейтенант даже среди товарищей не смог найти поддержки. Девушка поднялась из-за столика и направилась к барной стойке. Ее платье глубокого зеленого цвета колыхалось в такт ее шагам.

— Как тебя зовут, милая? — приветствовал ее Стэнли.

— Нора.

— А кто этот суровый молодой человек, который так заступался за честь дамы?

— Мой жених, — кокетливо сказала Нора и посмотрела на собеседника из-под пушистых ресниц.

— Пусть не волнуется, ничего предосудительного сейчас происходить не будет.

С этими словами Стэнли поставил на барную стойку небольшую вазочку, полную коктейльных вишен. Взяв одну из них, он поднял ее над головой Норы.

— Милая, будь добра, тебе вишенка, мне — черенок.

Нора нисколько не смущаясь потянулась к засахаренной ягоде и сняла ее губами с черенка, оставив его в пальцах бармена.

— А теперь смотри, милая, — продолжал Стэнли обращаться к своей помощнице, но эти слова заставили большую часть посетителей подойти поближе и притихнуть.

Стэнли, не отводя взгляда от Норы, положил черенок себе в рот и спустя буквально полминуты вынул его завязанным в аккуратный узелок. Бар взорвался аплодисментами и одобрительными выкриками. Жизнь в «Золотом змее» закипела с новой силой.

— Как у тебя так получается? — спросила Нора.

Стэнли наклонился к ней ближе и, Фред услышал, как он тихо произнес:

— Хочешь научиться? Мужчины в восторге от такого фокуса.

— Я помолвлена, — так же тихо напомнила Нора, но голос ее звучал заинтересованно.

— Твой жених тоже мужчина, так что он точно будет в таком же восторге.

Ее ответ Фред не услышал, потому что кто-то стукнул его по плечу. За спиной стоял приятель по университету, с которым они и должны были здесь встретиться.

Следующую пару часов они пили и разговаривали ни о чем. Тони жаловался на жизнь, на подругу, на профессоров и просто на все подряд. Фред слушал его из вежливости, но с каждым витком разговора все больше убеждался, что общих интересов у них не осталось. Так что в какой-то момент он был рад удрать в туалет, чтобы хоть там перевести дух и подумать о пути отхода.

Проходя мимо чуть приоткрытой двери служебного помещения, он услышал какие-то странные звуки. Не сдержав любопытства, он заглянул в эту небольшую щель и увидел стоящего у стены Стэнли. А на коленях перед ним в своем красивом зеленом платье стояла Нора и прикрыв глаза методично отсасывала ему. Его немаленьких размеров член то исчезал в ее глубокой глотке, то появлялся, напряженный и влажный. Это действо буквально заворожило Фреда, пока он не понял, что он уже смотрит не на работающую ртом Нору, а прямо в зеленые глаза Стэнли. Тот наблюдал за невольным зрителем своих утех с легкой насмешкой и еле скрываемым возбуждением.

От этого взгляда, как и от всей ситуации, Фреду стало не по себе, и он поспешил убраться, тщательно прикрыв дверь служебной комнаты.

После увиденного он уже не мог сосредоточиться на разговоре, и Тони, поняв, что его нагло игнорируют, обиделся и растворился в недрах бара, уйдя на поиски более благодарного слушателя. А Фред все продолжал тянуть свой виски, пока перед ним не возник стакан с новой порцией. Он поднял глаза и увидел стоящего перед ним Стэнли.

— За счет заведения, — предупредил тот всяческие вопросы. Фред хотел отказаться, но ему не дали. — Не волнуйся, это не за молчание. Это стоит дороже, я понимаю. И готов договариваться. Норе повезло, она хочет замуж, а разглашение ее маленького секрета может ей в этом помешать. Ты же поможешь мне сохранить честь дамы?

— Честь? — переспросил Фред, не скрывая сарказма в голосе.

— Естественно, даже у шлюх она есть, — пожал плечами Стэнли. — Она расплатилась за мою науку тем, что делает лучше всего. Хочешь, и тебя научу?

— Делать минет? — уточнил Фред.

— Ну, если хочешь, могу и этому, — улыбнулся Стэнли. — Но вообще-то я говорил о фокусе с черенком. Очень полезное умение, как видишь, пользуется успехом у дам, да и в мужской компании пригодится. Поверь, не пожалеешь.

— И никакой больше дополнительной оплаты за такую полезную науку?

— Только твое молчание о том, что ты видел.

— Хорошо, договорились, — немного подумав, согласился Фред. Они пожали друг другу руки в знак заключенного договора. Фред еще не представлял, как эта нехитрая наука ему может пригодиться в уже скором будущем.


End file.
